


Sledovanie

by Klakla2010



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klakla2010/pseuds/Klakla2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise má podozrenie, že medzi Kagamim a Kurokom niečo je. Preto to ohlási ďalším štyrom spoluhráčom Kiseki no Sedai. Tím sa to tiež nepáči a začnu ich sledova. Bude Kiseho podozrenie správne?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sledovanie

"Héééééj!" z ničoho nič zaznelo v celej telocvični. Všetci v telocvični sa otrávene otočili na prítomného, ktorý k nim práve utekal.  
"Čo sa deje? Čo tak reveš?" spýtal sa jeden z nich znudene. Pritom si aj zývol.  
"M-musím... v-vám povedať... nie-čo dôležité..." vydýchaval sa. Bežal celú cestu až sem aby im to povedal.  
"Najprv sa upokoj Ryota." Prehovoril ich kapitán. Najmenší z nich. Chlapec sa zrazu rozpovedal.  
"Máme problém!" vykríkol a všetci sa naň zmetene zahľadeli. "Ide o Kurokocchiho!" pri tom mene sa ich otrávené tváre zmenili.  
"Čo sa deje? Čo je sním?" zareagoval rýchlo tmavovlások. Schmatol blondiaka pod krkom za šedú školskú uniformu a začal ním triasť. Menší červenovlások ich kapitán položil tmavo vláskový ruku na rameno a prísne sa naň pozrel.  
"Upokoj sa Daiki. Ryota nám to vysvetlí." Radšej pustil blondiaka a o kúsok odstúpil. Nechcel sa dostať do potyčky s kapitánom. Jediným pohľadom vyzval kapitán blondiaka k vysvetleniu.  
"Ja... ja ale neviem či... či to je pravda. Možno robím len predčasné závery." Prehovoril nervózne. V duchu si nadával prečo nepočkal ešte chvíľu tam, aby sa uistil.  
"To azda dokážeme posúdiť s tvojho rozprávania." Prehovoril doteraz vždy pokojný zeleno vlásí chlapec, ktorý si ako vždy po posunul okuliare na nose. Blondiak sa pozrel na svojich kamarátov a spustil.  
"Bol som na ceste sem hneď po škole. Mal som ešte dosť času, a tak ma napadlo ísť dlhšou cestou. Šiel som okolo jedného bistra keď som pri okne zahliadol Kurokocchiho a Kakamicchiho." Nespúšťal oči zo svojich kamarátov. "No rozhodol som sa ich pozdraviť. Keď som vošiel dnu a vybral sa k nim, dosť ma ich správanie a rozhovor šokoval..." Odmlčal sa a jeho tváre začali naberať červení odtieň.  
"Tak hovor Kise!" prikázal nedočkaví a napätí tmavovlások.  
"Správali sa ako dvaja milenci a... hovorili niečo ako, že sa chcú pohnúť vo vzťahu ďalej, chcú skúsiť niečo nové." Každý premýšľal a zhodli sa na jednej a tej istej myšlienke. Každý sa zatváril šokovane.  
"No to snáď nie!!" rozčuľoval sa tmavovlások.  
"Čo budeme robiť?" zaznelo zborovo na kapitána. Po pár minútach bolo rozhodnuté.  
"Ideme za nimi." Všetci bez premýšľania sa rozbehli za ich kamarátom a bývalým spoluhráčom. Za niekoľko minút behu boli pred bistrom. V okamihu keď ho naše dve spomínané osoby opúšťali. Kuroko z vanilkovým kokteilom v ruke a Kagami zase s basketbalkou, ktorú si točil na prste.  
"Ááááá!! Odchádzajú!" v tom mu niekto zacpal pusu rukou.  
"Buď ticho!" zasyčal tmavovlások.  
"Budeme ich sledovať." Prehovoril zeleno vlasí pričom si zase posunul okuliare. Našťastie sa tí dvaja vydali opačným smerom ako boli oni. To bolo ich výhodou. Začali ich teda sledovať. Keďže bolo poobedie na ulici sa motalo veľa ľudí. Takže sa k ním ani moc nepriblížili, aby počuli o čom sa bavia. Keď už sa dostali do iných častí ulice kde nebolo veľa ľudí podarilo sa im trochu priblížiť, ale nie dosť na to aby mohli počuť ich rozhovor. Nakoniec sa dostali do ulíc kde boli iba rodinné domy a prázdne ulice.  
"Som hladnýýý." Ozvalo sa odrazu z ničoho nič.  
"Ty si stále hladný Murasakibaracchi." Odpovedal mu na oplátku podráždený blondiak. Zeleno vlasí sa otočil k najvyššiemu z nich. K fialovo vlasému a podal mu chipse, ktoré vytiahol z kabele.  
"Na." Podal mu ich do otvorených dlaní. Tomu sa rozžiarili očka. Ako si tak nevšímali cestu narazili do ich kapitána. Keď sa zmetene pozreli dopredu, uvideli Kuroka a Kagamiho stáť pri basketbalovom pouličnom ihrisku. Na ňom sa práve hrali tínedžeri.  
"Niečo ma napadlo. Poď!" Započuli Kagamiho. Kuroko naň neutrálne hľadel, ale išiel sním. Nijako ho jeho správanie neprekvapilo a ani to keď im vybavil aby sa mohli pridať. Ich počet bol vyrovnaný, ale ich sily nie. Preto Kagamiho zase niečo napadlo.  
"Kuroko choď k ním." Táto veta už menšieho modro vláska prekvapila, no nemal žiadne námietky. Chcel alebo skôr túžil ho poraziť. Vždy stáli na rovnakej strane, v rovnakom tíme aj na tréningu. Teraz mal príležitosť aj keď si dosť dobre uvedomoval, že je úplne na inej úrovni ako ti tínedžeri. Naši piati šmíraci sa len prizerali. Čo ich, ale aj Kuroka po pár minútach hrania prekvapilo bol Kagamiho šťastní, bezstarostný úsmev. Nehral naplno ako na tréningoch alebo na zápasoch. Nechával ich vyhrať. Sem tam to dorovnal na remízu. Kuroko bol doslova očarení tím jeho úsmev po celú dobu ich hrania. Musel priznať, že aj on si tu hru užíval.  
Nakoniec to skončilo remízou. Z čoho nikto nebol nešťastný. Dobre si zahrali, ale hlavne sa dobre zabavili. Ešte než tínedžeri odišli, Kagami im dal pár rad. Menší päť minútoví tréning. Kuroko sa len radostne prizeral.  
"Si veľký dobrák, Kagami-kun." Prehovoril Keď boli na ihrisku sami. Vysoký červenovlások sa naň zmetene pozrel.  
"Čo? Neviem čo máš namysli?" trochu sa začervenal a odvrátil tvár inam. Kuroko sa pousmial. Niečo ho v tom momente napadlo. Zobral zo zeme basketbalku a prišiel bližšie ku Kagamimu. Zahľadel sa naňho tými psími očkami. Kagamimu prešiel príjemný mráz po chrbte.  
"Č-čo je?" spýtal sa nervózne. Takto sa naň Kuroko ešte nepozeral, preto bol nervózny.  
"Nauč ma strieľať Kagami-kun." Kagami bol zmetený.  
"A-ale neviem či ti to hneď pôjde. A začína byť už pomáli neskoro." Obzrel sa za chrbát, kde už slnko pomáli zapadalo.  
"To nevadí. Chcem to len skúsiť." Ani nevie čo to doňho vošlo. Vedel že na strieľanie nie je, ale chcel sa to naučiť. A hlavne chcel aby ten niekto bol Kagami. Keďže náš červenovlások nemohol tomu pohľadu odolať prikývol. Nechal najprv Kuroka strieľať samotného ako sa mu to hodí. Aký spôsob je preňho lepší. No ani jeden nevyhovoval. Kagami to nevydržal. Pristúpil zozadu ku Kurokovi v momente keď chcel strieľať.

Prebehol im mráz po chrbte a cítil príjemné mravenčenie v pod brušku. Srdcia im splašene bili. Boli na telo na telo. Ani jeden z nich sa nepohol. Tmavovlások, ktorý ich sledoval doslova zúril. Blondiak sa ho pokúsil upokojiť.  
"Vidíte to!" vrčal. Zlosť z neho len sršala.  
"Aominecchi... upokoj sa."  
"Daiki..." zaznelo im za chrbtom. Aomine sa hneď upokojil, keď počul svojho kapitána. Radšej sa zase zameral na ihrisko.  
"Kuroko... niečo ma napadlo, ale..."  
"Ale, čo Kagami-kun." Červenovlások celý červený sklonil hlavu aby mu dlhé vlasý zakryli tvár.  
"Kagami-kun...?" spýtal sa opatrne Kuroko. Jemne sa dotkol červeno vláskovej voľne visiacej ruky podel tela. To červenovláska trochu povzbudilo. Dodalo mu to odvahu.  
"Chcel by som... Nechceš mi ísť na ramená?" v tej chvíli by ste ho mohli porovnať k farbe rajčiny. Strašne sa hanbil a hlavne bál aby sa mu Kuroko nevysmial. Ten sa len usmieval. Od ucha k uchu. Kagami sa cítil trochu urazene, ale prekvapilo ho keď počul odpoveď.  
"Áno. Áno chcem." Kagamimu podskočilo srdce. Bol rád, že sa mu nevysmial a ešte radšej keď odpovedal kladne. Kľakol si na kolená a čakal čo mu Kuroko vysadne na ramená. Ten trochu neisto si na ne sadol. Ešte než sa Kagami postavil podal Kurokovi basketbalku. Až potom sa postavil a zamieril ku košu.

"Teraz môžeš strieľať." Odpovedal na jeho zmätený výraz. Takto tam strieľali niekoľko minút, čo sa pritom dobre bavili. Tmavovlások neprestával peniť. Dalo by sa povedať že žiarlil. Zato kapitán ich pozorne pozoroval. Až do konca, čo sa dobláznili a unavili. Kagami opatrne zložil Kuroko zo svojich ramien a ochotne sám zobral jeho aj svoje veci. Na cestu už im začali svietiť pouličné lampy, i keď boli ešte vidieť nepatrné slnečné lúče. Šli vedľa seba mlčky, čo prekvapilo ich prenasledovateľov. Netušili však akú veľkú radosť majú. Užili si za dnešný deň kopec zábavy a pritom spolu čo sa moc nestáva. Kagami odprevadil modrovláska až pred dom.  
"Tak... no uvidíme sa... ja dnes..." vykoktával sa červenovlások. Kuroko stojací pred ním na schodoch sa zasmial. Úprimne a od srdca. Keďže stál na schodoch bol zarovno Kagamiho. Pomáli sa k nemu naklonil a pobozkal na pery. Tmavovlások ako to videl zazúril. Prepadol ho nával zlosti. Jeho kamaráti ho museli držať a upokojovať.  
"Dnešný deň som si užil, Kagami-kun." Ešte raz pritisol svoje pery na tie jeho. "A dúfam, že takých dní bude ešte veľa." Sladko sa usmial. Kagamiho pri tom úsmeve zahrialo pri srdci a prebralo z počiatočného šoku. Priblížil sa ku Kurokovi a poriadne ho objal. Keď sa oddelili dal mu pusu na čelo.  
"Dobrú noc, Kuroko."  
"Dobrú noc, Kagami-kun." Otočil sa na podpätku a s úsmevom na tvári a chvejúcou sa dušou vošiel do domu. Pritom si stále držiac miesto, na ktoré mu dal pred chvíľou Kagami pusu. Červenovlások si zase celou cestou domou prechádzal po perách.  
"Ja som videl dosť. Nie je prečo robiť poplach."  
"Ale...!" namietol blondiak chabo z rozhodenými rukami.  
"Nič mu zo strany Kagamiho nehrozí." Pridal sa ku kapitánovi zeleno vlások.  
"Možno!" pridal sa podráždení tmavovlások. Stále bol plný hnevu.  
"Daiki, sám vidíš, že s Kagamim mu je lepšie." Nad jeho zdutím výrazom sa usmial. "Poďme domou. Je už neskoro." Otočili sa na odchod. To však nevedeli, že ich niekto pozoroval. Niekto stojací za oknom so širokým úsmevom na tvári. Šťastný z dnešného dňa...


End file.
